The present invention relates to bicycle suspension systems and more particularly to a bicycle suspension system including an adjustment apparatus for adjusting the travel of the suspension system and/or the length of the suspension system.
Bicycles suspension systems have been developed to cushion the rider from road irregularities. Bicycle suspension systems are typically located at the front fork, rear frame assembly, the seat tube, or at other bicycle frame locations. A typical front suspension fork includes two legs, each leg having inner and outer telescoping tubes. At least one leg includes a resilient member for biasing the inner and outer tubes apart from each other and for absorbing forces applied to the fork. The resilient member may be a coil spring, an elastomer, a gas spring or the like. The maximum amount the tubes may move relative to each other is commonly referred to as the travel of the fork. A travel setting that is suitable or desirable for one terrain or rider may not be suitable or desirable for other terrains or conditions. Therefore, bicycle suspension systems with adjustable travel have been designed. However, most are either cumbersome to operate or complicated to build. Accordingly, there is a need for a less complex adjustment device that provides rapid travel adjustment.